fairytailfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Aries
Áries (ア リ エ ス), O Cordeiro Branco (白羊宮 Hakuyōkyū), é um Espírito Celestial, que é uma das 12 chaves douradas do zodiaco. A chave é atualmente propriedade de Lucy Heartfilia. Aparência Áries é um espírito feminino que se assemelha a uma mulher jovem, com cabelo rosa, olhos castanhos e um par de chifres retorcidos em sua cabeça. Ela veste roupas que têm um branco e fofo de lã. Suas mudanças equipamento, no entanto, como a história avança. Em sua primeira aparição, Aries não tinha altura e seu pescoço estava coberto de lã branca, em vez de a lã rosa mostrado em sua aparência recente Personalidade Aries é muito tímida e educada. Ela frequentemente se desculpa (sumimasen/Gomen'nasai), independentemente de ela ter culpa ou não. Ainda, e''la é muito doce e capaz de apreciar a qualidade de proprietário que Lucy é. Ela está sempre com medo. Apesar disso, ela é muito obediente e está disposta a lutar por seu dono. História No ano X781, Aries era propriedade de Karen Lilica, uma maga de espiritos celestial que a tratava terrivelmente mal. Karen usou Aries para manter os homens longe dela, e como escudo durante as batalhas. O mestre da guilda Blue Pegasus, Bob, viu esses maus tratos ee adivertiu Karen que ela deverias cuidar de seus Espíritos. Em uma fúria, Karen acusou Aries de deixá-la fora e a agrediu fisicamente. Como castigo, Karen prometeu manter Aries no mundos humano por uma semana,algo que prejudicaria muito um Espirito; No entanto, antes que ela pudesse agir em sua ameaça, Leo pisou convocando-se para tomar o lugar de Aries, acusou Karen de maltratar seus Espíritos e exigiu que o Celestial Spirit Mage rompesse seus contratos com Aries e ele mesmo.Quando Karen recusou, Leo ameaçou permanecer no mundo humano até que ela concordasse, tornando Karen incapaz de convocar outros espíritos celestiais. Como resultado, Karen morreu nas mãos de Angel da Oración Seis, que tomou a chave de Aries como sua. Sinopse Orácion Seis arco Após uma troca no Celestial Spirit World, Aries é convocado por Angel para lutar contra Loke e Lucy. Apesar de os dois não quererem lutar um contra o outro, eles optam por lutar por causa do orgulho deles. No entanto, devido à natureza não-combativa de Aries, ela luta uma batalha perdida com Loke. À medida que a batalha progride, Angel convoca Caelum e usa-a para explodir através de Aries para atacar Loke, fazendo com que ambos voltem ao Mundo do Espírito Celestial para se curar. Após sua derrota, Angel é presa e seus contratos com seus espíritos estão quebrados. Aries, juntamente com Scorpio e Gemini, procuram Lucy e formam contratos com ela. Edolas arco Lucy convoca Aries para impedir que os soldados de Edolas capturassem ela e seus amigos. Aries então procede a atacar os soldados com sua lã mágica, o que permite Lucy e companhia para escapar. Tenrou Island arco ''Nota: Os eventos neste arco ocorrem apenas no anime e não constituem material canônico. }} Key of the Starry Sky arco Nota: Os eventos neste arco ocorrem apenas no anime e não constituem material canônico. Grand Magic Games arco Aries celebra Lucy e o retorno de suas amigas da Ilha de Tenrou quando Virgo os leva ao World of The Celestial Spirit. Durante a celebração, Aries dança com Scorpio, Natsu, Loke e Levy. Quando a festa termina, Aries diz adeus a Lucy e seus amigos, dizendo-lhe que cuide bem de todos. Aries é convocado mais tarde por Lucy durante o Evento do Quarto Dia dos Jogos, Batalha Naval, no qual os competidores devem se derrubar de uma esfera de água gigante.Quando Lucy está prestes a ser expulsa da esfera, ela convoca Aries e Virgo, ambos com trajes de banho. Aries cria uma parede de lã que impede que Lucy vá para fora da esfera, pedindo desculpas se fosse muito fofo. Eles mais tarde ajudam Lucy segurando as mãos depois que um poderoso Water Magic da Juvia Lockser quase a manda para fora. Aries é convocado novamente por Lucy e Yukino Agria, juntamente com os outros 11 Golden Keys, para que eles combinem seus poderes e selem o Eclipse Gate. Assim, Aries e os outros espíritos voam para o portão e empurrá-lo, fechando-o novamente. Eclipse Celestial Spirit arco Nota: Os eventos neste arco ocorrem apenas no anime e não constituem material canônico. Tartaros arco Depois de ser confrontado por Keyes e Franmalth, Lucy convoca Aries ao lado de Taurus, onde Aries envia uma enxurrada de lã, que é agitada por Taurus para cegar os membros do Tartaro e permitir que Lucy e Wendy escapem. Mais tarde, Franmalth reaparece, adotando a forma e as habilidades de Aries e depois de encontrar Natsu e assumir a semelhança de Taurus, ele revela que ele absorveu os dois espíritos celestiais para realizar a Revolução. Natsu tenta atacar Franmalth, o último transforma sua cabeça em Aries e solta um choro, o que dificulta o assalto de Natsu. Depois que Franmalth incapacita Lucy para absorvê-la, ela resolve a determinação de manter sua alma para salvar seus espíritos e, por meio disso, ela tenta fechar o portão de Aries pela força, mas não antes que a Franlalth libere o espírito do seu repertório. Mágica e Habilidades Wool Magic (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): Aries 'Magic permite que ela crie e manipule lã rosa que cobre os adversários, distraindo-os, enviando-os para um estado relaxado e confortável. Aries é capaz de criar lã suficiente para enrolar muitos oponentes ao mesmo tempo, bem como usá-lo debaixo d'água. * Wool Bomb (ウ－ルボム Ūru Bomu):Aries conjura uma enorme quantidade de lã mágica em torno de seus oponentes, em que ela pode emboscá-los em qualquer direção e acalmá-los em um estado relaxado, trazendo a batalha em sua vantagem. * Wool Shot (ウ－ルショット Ūru Shotto): Aries explode pequenas explosões de lã rosa em seus inimigos, que se ligam a eles e se sentem quentes e relaxados para o destinatário. * Wool Cushion: Aries conjura uma nuvem grossa de lã rosa que a protege de ataques e como seu outro ataque de lã, se sente muito macia. * 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool (モコモコウール １００ Mokomoko Ūru 100% (Pāsento)): Aries libera uma espessura de lã em direção aos adversários, que cega e obscurece sua visão e faz com que eles sibilem. * Wool Typhoon (ウールタイフーン Ūru Taifūn): Um ataque de combinação usado ao lado de Taurus; Aries ataca com 100% Fluffy-Fluffy Wool, então Taurus usa o Labrys enquanto gira, fazendo com que a lã gire em uma ampla faixa, atacando o oponente. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aries mostrou uma habilidade considerável no combate corpo-a-corpo, mesmo usando um patinete de rotação de salto contra Leo logo antes de Caelum dispará-los. Imortalidade: Como Celestial Spirit, a Aries não pode morrer, a menos que de alguma forma ela seja forçada a permanecer no Mundo Humano Aparições em Outras Mídias OVAs Fairy Academy - Yakee-kun and Yankee-chan! Aries aparece como a enfermeira escolar da Fairy Academy que informa os alunos do ataque da Courage Academy. Ela e os outros espíritos celestiais compõem a equipe da escola. Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Aries aparece como um personagem de apoio para Angel no DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou ao ser desbloqueada.Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Espíritos Celestiais